Live Once Live Again
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: 17 year old Shinji Ikari isn't exactly what one would consider normal, being raised in another country, but even saying that doesn't cover the truth. I know it's a crappy summary. rated M
1. Preface

Disclaimer – Anything Copyrighted isn't owned by me but their respective owners

A/N – Thought I'd try something new here; I searched for a crossover of this type but didn't find anything. This is sort of a preface so sorry if it's a bit short.

**Live Once Live Again**

**Preface**

2017

The single bedroom apartment in upper London, inhabited by a single young man, not what you would expect for someone like him, But then again he wasn't average by any means.

These reasons were why Nerv Section 2 had traveled all the way to Great Britain from Tokyo 3.

The agent slipped in silently, not a sound was made as he unlatched the door and opened it. All he had to do was place 3 listening devices into the apartment so Nerv could keep tabs on its single occupant. He entered the hall leading to the main room and stopped, he thought he heard a noise, impossible he had waited until he had seen the young man leave. And even if he had returned his partner was standing watch.

So he was naturally surprised as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

He struggled for just a moment, his vision tunneled as oxygen was deprived to his brain. Just as he fainted the person dropped him. The section 2 agent dropped to the floor unconscious. Just then the door leading to the Veranda at the back of the flat opened. The young man who owned the flat entered with a Walther P22 in hand. He quickly cleared the remainder of the rooms as the man in the front room watched. He was no threat to the young man, they were colleagues after all.

After he was finished the young man returned his gun to its place in his shoulder holster and walked into the main room of his flat and switched on a table lamp. He sat in one of the 2 chairs on either side of the small table on which the lamp sat and looked up to the man still standing in his doorway. 2 more men entered and wordlessly picked up the Section 2 agent and placed him in an unmarked van to be taken to interrogation, his partner was dead.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch"

"I aim to please, any idea why Nerv is sending its agents after you"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"No, but it's helpful"

The young man shook his head.

"You never change do you 007"

The older man, one James Bond, shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"In the year you've been active with MI6 you haven't either. You'll need to make a report to M in the morning; she'll expect you at 9AM sharp"

The young man sat back in his chair as 007 turned to leave.

"I'll see you in the morning 007"

"Good evening 009"

The 17 year old MI6 agent sat back and though of how things had come to where they were now.

Following the death of his mother his father had turned him over to one of his workers, apparently wanting nothing more to do with him. He and his new guardian then moved back to his home nation of Great Britain and after his new Guardian had been killed in a simple car crash, he was remanded into the custody of the British Government. Where, like his friend 007, he was picked out to become a Double 0 agent. At 14 his training was quick and intensive but it gave him something he needed, a sense of worth, a sense of being needed. Something he had never had before then.

He pulled his gun from its holster under his left arm and looked at it. The Walther P22, gunmetal black on the slide and gunmetal green on the rest, wasn't exactly a pistol the rest of MI6 would approve of him using under normal circumstances. But his young age and small frame made anything bigger impractically cumbersome. The jacketed hollow point rounds he used would help some, but not much. Still he liked the gun, it was useable and when fixed with a silencer was quiet.

He had been declared a prodigy by his trainers and had been rushed into service as a full agent, his skill equaling an experienced agent.

Over the past years since Second Impact large scale military forces were rendered obsolete by the UN Armed Forces, so many countries improved their intelligence divisions, Great Britain was no different. MI6 was larger, Q branch had been expanded, and over all they had stepped up operations. He had gone on 2 assignments by himself and was met with wild success. Even earning the respect of the other 00 Agents and a few of the CIA agents he had worked with.

He placed his gun back into the holster, locked the door and headed to his room to sleep.

Little did he know that tomorrow would begin his most awesome assignment.

A/N Thats right! its a James Bond crossover, and i'm going to be serious about this, not a spoof. This is the Pierce Brosnan James Bond, i.e Goldeneye, Tomorrow Never Dies.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Anything Copyrighted isn't owned by me but their respective owners. I don't own squat and am not making any money from this so don't sue me please**

**A/N – (Cue James Bond Gun barrel intro) yes here's chapter 1 of Live Once Live Again. Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors in the preface, it was done at 6am. For anyone who may actually care about the inspiration for this story here it is. I was sitting here on the night of the 30****th**** watching a History Channel special on bond gadgets and decided to watch Tomorrow Never Dies, and I don't know the idea just popped in there.**

**And the Q that appears in this story will be the ****Desmond Llewelyn character. He played Q from the 1****st**** bond film up to The World is not Enough. I like that Q far better than the new one.**

**Live Once Live Again**

**Chapter 1**

Over Under

Shinji woke at exactly 7AM, he had more than enough time to shower and get dressed before one of the MI6 employees came to retrieve him. It wouldn't do to have a 17 year old be seen moving in and out of the MI6 headquarters at will now would it.

He finished as quickly as possible and dressed in a pair of formal pants and shoes and a simple black dress shirt. He slipped his P22 pistol into his pocket, no sooner had he stood up than the doorbell rang.

To Shinji's surprise on the other side of the door stood MI6 Chief of Staff Bill Tanner.

"Sorry for being early 009, M want to see you in short order"

"That's fine Mr. Tanner, I was actually ready anyway"

"Well, shall we then"

"Sure, wouldn't want to keep M waiting"

Shinji Ikari, Agent 009, followed Mr. Tanner to his vehicle and then the pair headed off to MI6 HQ.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sitting in the reception area just outside M's office Shinji found Miss Moneypenny, M's secretary.

"Good morning Shinji, I see Mr. Tanner got you here in one piece"

"Yes he did"

Shinji walked over to her desk and singed in as per standard procedure. A few moments later M contacted Moneypenny.

"Miss Moneypenny has 009 arrived"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good send him in"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

M's office was of the spacious sort, as big as the main room in Shinji's flat. Her large oak desk sat in the middle with a large window behind her and to the right. It was, of course, made of 2 inch bulletproof glass, but didn't appear to be. Also concealed in the ceiling was a bullet proof shell that would drop down around M should an enemy agent penetrate HQ, which had never happened as far as he was aware.

M sat back at her desk going over various reports from other 00 Agents. She was an older lady, just barely shorter than Shinji by about 4 inches. She looked up to see him enter.

"You wanted to see me M"

"Yes sit down"

Shinji walked over to her desk and sat in one of the 2 chairs in front of it.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"No, thank you"

M nodded.

"I'd like a report on the incident at your flat last night. 007 already submitted his report but I'd like to hear you side of things"

The young 00 Agent nodded.

"Certainly, I'd noticed a white van sitting outside the building I live in for a few days. There when I left, and there when I returned, I'd also noticed it at several other locations. I thought they might be following me so I called it in. 007 just happened to be there at the time"

M nodded, that was more a less how she understood things.

"We managed to extract some information from the man caught in your flat. He works for an organization called Nerv, a member of their Section 2 security"

Shinji nodded, he had read a report on them.

"Nerv does sub-contracting for the UN"

M nodded.

"They use to be know as the Gerhen Research Institute, sound familiar"

Shinji nodded, he knew that name all to well. After a moment M continued.

"We've received a request from the UN that the British Government recent custody of you to Nerv for immediate return to Japan, as you are now old enough to be considered a legal adult that will not happen. However, that didn't stop them and they sent another request that you be sent, this time directly from the commander of Nerv itself"

Shinji nodded.

"My birth father"

"Correct, I'll warn you now 009, these people are ruthless. This will be your 1st assignment. I want you to go to Tokyo 3 and find out what's going on there. We don't know much about Nerv as yet, once the MI6 Magi computer is operational we'll begin electronic data gathering. What rumors we do have suggest Nerv may be involved in weapons development, perhaps even human cloning. I want you to find out what's going on, gather what information you can and report back. Should a situation arise that requires it, do what is necessary to stop them. 007 is on a mission in China and will be rerouted should the need arise"

Shinji nodded.

"So I gather information, and report back. If their doing anything that may be a threat stop it with what ever means necessary"

"Correct, Q Branch has equipment that will aid you in you mission. You leave tomorrow morning, go home and pack, stop at Q and get what they have ready, good luck 009"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji walked into the Q branch labs, being careful not to get in anyone's way; doing so could be bad for ones health. He saw Q standing a bit away in front of a rather nice sports car, supervising the work in the convertibles cab. The older man, well into his years saw the teen and headed over.

"Ah welcome 009; I have your equipment ready"

No sooner had those words come out of his mouth than the convertibles passenger seat flew out of the open roof and landed a few feet behind the car…taking the poor tech along for the ride. Shinji looked over at the seat.

"Quite a way to redeem your frequent flyer miles, don't you think Q"

Q looked over at the teen.

"You're not even touching this one 009...especially after what you did to the prototype"

Sure Bond was his mentor of sorts but he was becoming a bit too much like him, he was a terror on equipment. The pair walked over to a beautiful silver BMW. Thankfully after 2nd Impact legal age for most things had dropped by 2 years, driving by 1.

"This will be your vehicle for this assignment 009, it's a 2007 328i 3Series BMW, it has all the amenities you will need. There are rockets mounted behind the outer headlights, both spike and oil slick deplorers in the rear, it has bullet proof glass, titanium under skin, a 20,000 volt anti theft device and…"

Q reached into the convertible and flipped a switch under the dash panel near the steering wheel. The center console retracted revealing what looked like a small computer. Q took the right armrest and pulled the top off revealing a micro keyboard and microphone.

"…A hidden communications system hidden behind the radio for reporting back to MI6"

Shinji gave a low whistle.

"Very nice, but why not a newer model"

"How may 17 year olds have a 2015 356i, none except the most privileged. And we do have a newer model and I'm sorry to say it's going to 007, so please try to return this in at least operational order, I'm certain we'll never see that one again"

Shinji chuckled.

"Well, that's the business. Sometimes it can't be helped"

Q just shook his head and lead Shinji to a nearby table.

"Now then here is the rest of your equipment. A standard cellular telephone, it contains a 3 terabit hard drive, USB 5.0 contained inside the base for download of important files from computers, A Tracking device inside the detachable antenna, A GPS system to track the tracking device is activated by dialing 312 on the phone and pressing send, Phone becomes a small mine detonated by your new wrist watch after dialing 9997 and hitting send"

Q put down the flip top phone and picked up a basic looking watch.

"We've changed it to a Velcro band as always. It contains a cutting laser and acts as detonator for the explosives in the phone by turning the dial on the watch to 12, 5, and then 3"

Next up was a normal looking leather belt. Q picked it up by the buckle.

"Just press here and out shoots a grappling wire able to hold over 300 pounds"

He sat that done and picked up a pair of glasses with slightly blue tented lenses, Shinji pointed to them.

"Q I'm familiar with those, they allow you to see concealed weapons"

"These also contain a micro camera inside the right side of the frame, just press the screw holding in the right lens and it will take a photograph of whatever you see and transmit it back to your phone as long as it's within 20 feet"

Shinji nodded and collected the equipment, as he was leaving Q stopped him.

"Now please do be careful 009 and try to return at least some of this intact along with yourself"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning James picked up Shinji at his flat and took him to the airport, both were leaving the same day, at around the same time so it made since to carpool. Especially since Shinji's car was in a shipping crate already on its way to Japan. It would arrive just before him and would be held at the airport until his arrival. His P22 was packed away inside a secret compartment in the driver's console. James looked over to the teen as they waited for their flights.

"Nervous"

"Just a bit, more nervous at seeing the old man again"

"The first time is always the most nerve racking"

Shinji just looked over at James, shaking his head at the dropped innuendo. Bond continued.

"Once you finish this, the rest feel the same. I included a surprise for you in the car, perhaps you should look in the compartment"

Shinji knew exactly what James meant. After a few moments of silence Shinji heard his flight being announced.

"Well, this is it"

"It is, good luck 009"

"You as well 007, I'll call if I need you"

"Everyone does"

Shinji boarded his plane, he would be in Japan by 3pm their time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gendo Ikari sat in his office looking over the reports on Rei's failed activation sequence. The Sub-commander standing off to the side, the older man spoke.

"I hear the British Government is sending the third child back"

"Yes, the old fools finally caved in"

After a moment of silence he spoke again.

"I wonder if he will really be of any help"

"He will do as he is told, and that is all he will do, I have ensured of it"

Fuyutsuki thought to himself, looking at a photo of Shinji at the airport talking with and older man about 20 to 30 year in age.

'Have you now Ikari, if the man seen with the boy is who I believe everything could be in jeopardy'

A/N here's the 1st chapter, next chapter Shinji arrives in Tokyo 3, very much different than what everyone expects.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Anything Copyrighted isn't owned by me but their respective owners. I don't own squat and am not making any money from this so don't sue me please**

**A/N – I'm glad everyone liked chapter 1, I've been a fan of bond for quite a long time and no one had ever tried to do a serious bond Eva crossover so I thought I would give it a go. I discovered after writing chapter 1 that I do have a Bond novel. A 1965 edition of The Man with the Golden Gun printed by the New American Library, Its one I borrowed from my old high school library and lost and then had to pay for. Oh and the theme for this fic is….Chris Cornell - You Know My Name - James Bond 007 - Casino Royale, heard it and loved it.**

**Live Once Live Again**

**Chapter 2**

Killing in the Name

The streets of Tokyo 3 were completely deserted as Shinji drove his 328i toward the local train station. Imagine his surprise when he discovered they intended him to travel by train. He had also been given an envelope from one Misato Katsuragi, saying she would pick him up there. He just may end up picking her up. He arrived with about 15 min to spare and parked next to the station terminal. He activated his encrypted satellite communications system and contacted MI6.

"009 to Miss Moneypenny do you copy"

"**Copy 009, what's the situation"**

"I've just arrived; a note was left at the airport for me to wait for one Miss Misato Katsuragi, what information do we have on her?"

"**One moment 009, Misato Katsuragi age 29, date of birth December 8 1986, only survivor of the Katsuragi Expedition she currently serves Nerv as their operations director. Those who have served with her say she is trust worth and easygoing but tough and firm when in action, she is also a notorious drinker"**

Shinji nodded.

"I can use that to my advantage; most people are less inhibited when drunk and talk much easier"

"**Agreed, just please try to stay out of her bed"**

Shinji chuckled.

"I may take after bond in some ways but not every way, I try not to get attached"

"**Gladly agreed 009, Q also asked that you be reminded that your vehicle has the standard anchors inside"**

"Understood, that will be handy later on, thank you Moneypenny, Ikari out"

"**MI6 out"**

Shinji shut off his communication and seat back in the cars seat. The sound of a car engine caught his attention as a blue Renault Alpine skidded to a stop near by. From the driver side stepped the very woman he had contacted MI6 about Misato Katsuragi. She had parked at the end of the lot and left the car. She walked to the station to sit and wait. Shinji exited his BMW and walked toward her.

"Miss Katsuragi"

Misato turned hearing her name, their in a black button up dress shit, dress shoes and pants stood the brown haired young man she was to escort, Shinji Ikari. He walked up to where she was sitting.

"I was told you were to pick me up"

Misato stood.

"Yeah, you're early. The train isn't due for another 10 min"

He tossed his thumb back over his shoulder.

"I drove myself"

Misato's eyes rested on the silver, 2007, 3-series BMW 328i parked next to the terminal. She had walked by the car but paid it no mind. She walked back to the car. For a 7 year old it was in perfect condition.

"This is yours, where the hell did you get this"

Shinji unlocked the driver's door and sat down in the seat as Misato walked around his car.

"When my former guardian died he didn't have any family so he left all of his belongings to me"

That statement in and of itself was true. Misato walked back around the car and knelt next to the driver's door.

"What do you mean died?"

"I've been a ward of the British government for a few years now. I was left all of his assets, he had quite a few stock options and the government maintained them for me until I came of age last year"

Misato nodded. She was about to say something when she saw Shinji's distant look.

"Get down"

He suddenly tackled her, just in time for a missile to slam into the building next to the station. As the dust settled the pair got up and dusted off. Misato looked over to the teen.

"Thanks Shinji, you alright"

"Yes fine, you?"

"I'm alright"

Then she saw her car…with an I beam sticking from what was left of its roof. Shinji just looked at the now dead vehicle.

"I guess were taking my car then, where were we going anyway"

Misato just walked over and got into the passengers side, almost ready to cry.

"I only had 3 more payments"

As they were pulling out a giant foot slammed into the street next to them. Shinji followed the foot up the leg to its owner, a green titan of a creature. It was covered at points in bone like white armor and had olive drab colored skin and a bird like face. Perched in the center of its chest sat a red sphere. It apparently grew tired of being pestered by the VTOL's that were attacking it and shot a beam from its hand, the beam pierced the wing of one of the VTOLs slicing its engine off, dropping it to the ground just down the street from Shinji where the creature promptly stepped on it causing it to explode and throw degree for blocks in every direction.

Shinji cut the wheel and floored the gas, shooting off in the other direction and onto a freeway.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

He looked over to Misato who had a serious look on her face.

"It was an angel"

Shinji looked over at the woman sitting in his left side passenger's seat, the disbelieving look on his face apparent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji Ikari's eyes blinked open; he lay in a sterile Nerv hospital ward. The day before he had met with Gendo and been forced to pilot there war machine called Evangelion. Thankfully he had been able to get several images of the thing that would need to be sent back to MI6 ASAP.

_**Flashback**_

_**Shinji followed Misato and Ritsuko Akagi through Nerv HQ toward what he assumed was a meeting with Gendo. After a little while they came to a darkened room. When the lights came on Shinji was confronted by the purple vestige of Evangelion Unit 01.**_

"_**What the hell **_

_**Shinji began to flip through the book Misato gave him. Ritsuko looked over at the 17year old 00 Agent.**_

"_**You won't find this in there; this is Synthetic Humanoid Life-form Evangelion, our last hope against the angels"**_

_**Misato grinned.**_

"_**You like it"**_

_**Shinji just starred at the thing.**_

"_**Some one has an inferiority complex"**_

_**The two women just shook their heads Shinji just looked over at the two.**_

"_**Well with the size of that horn"**_

_**Shinji looked up above unit 01; there on the observation deck stood her father.**_

"_**What do you want Gendo"**_

_**Gendo totally ignored him.**_

"_**Were moving out"**_

_**Misato was quick to respond**_

"_**Moving out, but Unit 00 is still in cryostats, Wait were going to use unit 01, but Rei is still injured, we don't have a pilot"**_

_**Ritsuko just shook her head.**_

"_**We just received one"**_

"_**You're serious"**_

_**Ritsuko turned to Shinji.**_

"_**Shinji…"**_

_**Before she could finish Shinji cut her off.**_

"_**No"**_

"_**What"**_

"_**You can not force anyone to do anything they don't want to"**_

_**Gendo looked down at the boy.**_

"_**You will do as I say, I am your father"**_

"_**You gave up that right, even if I still recognized you as such, you still have no right to send someone into unknowing combat"**_

_**Gendo had heard enough, he activated the intercom.**_

"_**Fuyutsuki"**_

"_**Sir"**_

"_**Wake Rei"**_

"_**Can she still do it?"**_

"_**She's not dead yet, Rei"**_

"_**Yes sir"**_

"_**The spare refuses, you will do it again"**_

"_**Yes sir**_**"**

He had piloted it after that to prevent the injured girl for being forced to. Normally he wouldn't have cared but the girl was heavily injured and bleeding all over the place. She probably wouldn't have survived launch, much less combat. Thankfully he had left everything except his pants and undershirt with Misato; otherwise he was certain the LCL would have destroyed it. Hopefully Nerv had just treated his things as what they appeared to be and left them alone. He rolled over to find his shirt hanging on a nearby chair along with new cloths and his belongings. A note sat perched atop the folded cloths.

**Shinji**

**Your clothes were ruined by the LCL so we go new ones for you, not quite exactly what you had but close enough, and your stuffs here too. I'll be by later to get you.**

**Misato**

Shinji rolled over and dressed in the cloths that had been given to him…after searching them for any listening devices and monitoring equipment. He clipped his belt back on, strapped his watch to his wrist and clipped his phone back to his belt. He left the room and left a message at the nurse's station for Misato that he was going to check on his car. The nurses at first tried to stop him, but due to the fact he was an adult by law he was able to sign self release forms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the secret compartment in his BMW Shinji found his P22 right where he had placed it. He put the small pistol into this left pocket and went to the passenger side and opened the compartment in the door. Inside he found a surprise, a Walther PPK. He remembered Bond use to use on of these; with the pistol was a note from James.

**Thought you could use this. 007**

Shinji shook his head as he placed the PPK into the glove box and locked it, the last thing he needed was for Misato or another passenger to find it. He closed the passenger's door and headed back to the drivers side and sat down. As he sat back in the seat he noticed Misato moving through the rows of vehicles. She stopped by the driver's door.

"Glad I caught you, it's been decided that you will be staying with me while you're here"

Shinji quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean 'the commander' hasn't 'ordered' me to stay"

"Well you are a legal adult so we can't force you, but there would be incentives if you do"

"Such as"

"You'll be paid for one"

The 00 Agent shook his head.

"I have more than enough money to do me for the rest of my life, that's not an issue, though I suppose it cant hurt. What else are they offering?"

"Well there was mention of a car but you don't need that, is there anything you would want"

Shinji thought for a moment.

"Information"

Misato blinked.

"Information?"

"Yes information, if I am to fight and kill I want to know why. I want to know everything there is to know about these creatures. Also a bit about Nerv and its personnel as well, If I'm expected to fight with these people I have to know them"

Misato nodded, his requests weren't unreasonable.

"All right I'll pass that along, anything else"

He thought for a moment.

"If I'm to live with you I expect you to be completely professional and my total privacy protected, if you can't abide by those conditions I'm gone. And also I would advise your security not to place any unscrupulous listening or monitoring devices in my room, I have a knack for finding them. If I fine one, just one, I'll consider our agreement void and I'll go back to England"

Misato thought for a moment, maybe it was a bad idea to take him in, even though it wasn't unreasonable for him to demand this. She loved having privacy, she just wondered if section 2 would actually put listening devices and such in her apartment, if they did SHE would raze hell about it. She nodded.

"Alright, if that's it then were good"

Shinji nodded.

"So long as we understand each other we'll be fine, go phone in what I said, I know you were probably ordered to anyway"

Misato gave a quick nod and walked off to make her call. Shinji closed his driver's door; his next report to M would be very insightful.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the office of the Nerv supreme commander, Fuyutsuki and Gendo were going over Capt. Katsuragi's report on the demands the 3rd child had made. Gendo looked over to the older man from his seated position.

"What do you make of the 3rds demands?"

"Sounds like a normal teen to me"

"And the demand there be no electronic surveillance, how would he know there would be"

"Anyone working for this organization or the government for that matter would expect such, and he's a teenager, they demand privacy at home above all things. It's a small sacrifice to make, the captain can report on any odd activity from the third at home"

Gendo nodded.

"Agreed, Katsuragi will follow here orders, after all it's her only was to get what she wants"

The sub Commander stayed quiet, but thought.

'If that man arrives I may have no choice but to give over this information, if he were anyone else's son Yui I would have already, will you hate me for this as well'

**A/N and here's chapter 2, I'll be making the angel fights as short as possible but they will be there if I can help it. In the 3****rd**** angels case it was easier and time effective to skip it. And Bond should show back up around the time Asuka arrives so I can put him in direct competition with Kaji.**

**Till 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Anything Copyrighted isn't owned by me but their respective owners. I don't own squat and am not making any money from this so don't sue me please**

**A/N –Well here's the 3****rd**** chapter; sorry I couldn't get it out before Christmas. I know Rei Asuka and Misato now qualify as Bond Girls and even if this has a paring it won't/may not be permanent. So, here's the question, who should it, be??**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Also Rei will be a bit ooc as she is now 17 and has had a lot longer to discover what being human is.**

**Live Once Live Again**

**Chapter 3**

Penguin Shuffle

Shinji looked around the room he had been given by his new room mate. Misato Katsuragi had been kind enough to take him in, saying a teen shouldn't be living alone. He had of course pointed out he had lived alone since he was 13 years old but she paid that no mind. The apartment she lived in had been a disaster and she kept an odd pet, a penguin.

He had moved into the larger of the 2 unused rooms she ha available and the next morning before reporting into Nerv he had gone out and bought one set of clothes for each week day, two sets of lounging clothes and a 3 sets for outdoors. This was all covered by MI6 as a business expense of course. He had even arranged to that the repairs done to Misato's car, this he paid for himself.

He looked at the few things he had with him and his eyes fell to a pair of poker chips he had brought with him, good luck charms from one of his assignments with Bond.

He had sent his report to M early that morning after a night of what his room mate called a welcome party. Which involved eating god awful cheap instant food and her getting piss eyed drunk. Shinji managed to extract a bit more info after a few drinks and he was fairly certain she didn't remember the next morning. When he had sent the report he had also been informed that Q Branch was sending a few new toys to him, things he may need for a long term job. He had headed out afterward and met with the rep from Q Branch who, lo and behold, was Q himself. He had delivered a case for Shinji which was filled with all kinds of gear.

A Bullet Proof Jacket, A dress shirt and jacket with interwoven fibers of titanium and Kevlar. 5 Type 91 magnetic mines, they could be attached to any metal surface and detonated with his cell phone. An MP5K Sub Machine gun with 2 full clips of ammunition, just incase he needed more firepower than he had available, A Laptop computer, and a miniature digital camera about as long and half as wide as his phone which had a transmitter which would send images, even video, back to his laptop even from inside Nerv HQ.

These additions would help, now he had to find a way to hide them just incase Misato decided to raid his room which she seemed like the type to do.

Unfortunately all that good karma had a cost. He had been informed by Misato that he would be attending high school starting tomorrow. He had argued that he did have a primary school diploma from home but apparently the Japanese and British school systems were slightly out of step and he would need a further 3 years here. Of course he hadn't told her he had received that Diploma after a few tests from MI6 along with a falsified school record so no one would ask questions. It would take up a great measure of his day, time he wouldn't get to spent on the job.

Thankfully however the bullet proof dress shirt that had come with his jacket from Q branch conformed to the school standard. While it only offered a very thin layer of protection it would stop any round from getting past his ribs, though there would still be need to go to the hospital.

He wondered how the student body would react to a new foreign transfer student driving a BMW.

Misato had also given him a Nerv issue Cell Phone to which he promptly handed her a piece of paper with his cell number on it. He wasn't too worried about Nerv cracking the codes and bugging his phone, they could try if they wanted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was up the next morning, slightly sore form a full day of testing and simulations. He had again sent MI6 a report on everything he had learned about known Eva combat tactics. He was dressed in what was considered acceptable to his schools standards but still conformed to his own, the white dress shirt he had received from Q Branch, a pair of black trousers and a pair of white tennis shoes. He had his watch and belt on and had his cell phone with him and had packed his P22 in the driver's side door compartment for quick retrieval if needed. He pulled out of the apartment and headed for the building Misato had shown him the day before.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Shinji had gone Misato finally trudged from her room after a long night at Nerv. She walked to the fridge clad in nothing, knowing Shinji had left, and retrieved a beer. She then headed for the bath and climbed in once she had filled the tub and retrieved the phone. As she relaxed the phone rang.

"Hello, Misato speaking"

"Hello"

"Oh hey Ritz, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering how you two are getting along that's all"

"You mean Shinji, pretty well actually. He's conned me into keeping the place cleaner. He picks up and does the dishes, but I have to do the rest. And as a bit of payment for letting him stay here he's having my car fixed"

"Really"

"Yeah, when he said he had money he wasn't kidding"

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense. So how are you getting to work today?"

"He's coming back on lunch break and taking me in, it gets him out of his 3rd class and I get to work on time so it works"

"Till you get your car fixed right"

"Yeah, Ritz what info do we have on him"

"Everything he's told you is on the level if that's what your wondering Misato"

"It's not that, I just don't think he's telling me everything'

"He's a teen Misato, he won't. You know considering Asuka and Rei he may be the most stable of the group"

"Hmm true, wonder how Asuka will take him"

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get there, see you later Misato"

"Yeah bye"

Misato sat the phone on the side of the bath.

"Guess we'll have to see how Rei reacts to meeting him today"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei Ayanami sat in class 2-a, her seat was next to the window which not only allowed her a better view but allowed her a good breeze every now and again. She had just begun to show an interest in life. After spending her first 12 years of life in total isolation, constant exposure to "normal" teens her age has had its obvious effect. A few years ago if asked her opinion about something she would just ignore it. Now she would actually give a full answer, even if the person didn't want to hear it. If she had something important she felt needed to be said she would say it. Gendo had not liked these changes as it made her harder to control but it couldn't be helped…for now.

Rei's attention was drawn outside as an unknown vehicle pulled into the parking lot. One of the other students noticed it as well and called the others over. This was of course ignored by the female population of the class…until the driver stepped out.

He had deep brown hair and was about as tall as average. He wore what looked like standard school fare and a pair of slightly blue tented glasses. Rei recognized him as the third child almost immediately, but hadn't expected what she saw.

He looked like the commander, only, much more civilized. The way he carried himself was confident with out crossing over into being arrogant, which was a trait she saw in the commander. It was as if the two were polar opposites. She listened in to what the other students were saying. For some reason the females especially

"Damn look that that car. Is this guy a sub teacher?"

"Who cares Koji, he's hot"

"We know that, think he's a student"

The conversation carried on even after he was inside…till the class representative stopped it.

"Every one in your seats!"

The class population scampered to their seats as the class began, a few moments later there was a knock at the door. The teacher answered and returned a moment later.

"Class we have a new transfer student who has just moved here from England so please be respectful, you may come I now Mr. Ikari"

Shinji walked to introduce himself. He noticed half of the class was female, which worked for him. This would be a good time to try out James's into line; it always seemed to grab attention.

"My name is Ikari…Shinji Ikari. I've just moved here and don't know much of the customs so you'll have to bear with me as I adjust"

One of the students stood.

"If you're from England why do you have a Japanese Name?"

"I was born here. After my mother died I was placed in the care of a friend by my father, I've just returned to work for him last week"

The student body remained quiet as he took an empty seat, though he couldn't understand why the Blue haired girl, who he recognized as Rei Ayanami, was looking at him and the kid in a track suit looked ready to kill him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Following the dismissal for the day Shinji headed to his car and was about to get in when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey new kid"

He turned to see the guy in the track suit standing with a blond guy with glasses. The guy in the black track suit approached him.

"Is it true, are you that robots pilot"

Shinji was silent for a moment; he was looking beyond the tracksuit clad teen.

"hey I'm talking to you new kid'

At that very moment Rei Ayanami approached the group.

"Ikari we must…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"DOWN"

Shinji knocked the two other teens down and pulled Rei to the ground, just as a small missile slammed into a near by building. He rose up in time to see a small helicopter fly over head. He looked down to Rei, she was unconscious. He heard one of the other two speak.

"Come on 'suke don't do this shit to me man"

The blond teen was lying on the asphalt, unmoving. Shinji quickly moved over to the other teen and pushed him a side. He placed his fingers to the boy's neck and placed his ear to his chest.

"Breathing and a pulse, he's just out cold"

Shinji looked to his brown haired classmate.

"Get him out of here; I'll take Ayanami and go"

"What the hell are you…?"

"Just GO"

The other teen didn't wait; he scoped up his smaller friend into a rescue carry and moved back indoors. Shinji rushed back to Rei's side and gently scoped her up. Careful to avoid her injuries he placed her into his back seat and climbed in himself. He hit the gas and floored it toward Nerv HQ. In the rear view he noticed one of the Choppers about to make another run on him. He clipped his phone into the holder on the dash and opened the lid.

"Phone, call Misato's cell"

It rang for a moment until Misato picked up.

"Captain Katsuragi"

"Misato, I've got an emergency. Rei is wounded and I have a helicopter on my ass firing small missiles at me. I'm on my way in and I need some back up, I'm running out of tricks here"

"One second"

After a moment her voice came back on, as did a lot of background sounds.

"I've just jacked you into the Magi voice line, repeat everything you just said"

He sighed.

"I repeat, we were been attacked by a missile firing helicopter at the school, Rei and another student were hurt, I have Rei and am on my way in"

Another voice came over the line as another missile detonated nearby, it was Ritsuko.

"Shinji listen carefully, how badly is Rei hurt?"

"I had a strong pulse and breathing, she's just out for a little nap"

"No bleeding"

"No nothing I could see, I'd love to talk but this chopper is trying its damnedest to drop a missile down my ass"

In the background everyone on the bridge could here multiple explosions.

"Surface to Air cover would be nice"

"We're opening up the launchers and outer doors now"

Ahead Shinji could see the outer doors to HQ opening up to receive his car. Just as he got there two pods on the ground opened up into surface to air missiles and aimed toward the helicopter. He kicked his BMW around in a spin and kicked it into reverse just as the car started to go backward. He stopped just inside the open doors and activated his own Stinger Missiles inside the BMW's headlights. He got the lock but waited until the two Nerv made missiles fired to unleash his own. The Nerv rounds went just wide but his head dead on, dropping the aircraft from the sky. He allowed himself a small grin.

"Nice shot Misato, we're clear"

"Not just yet, there's an Angel on the way, get Rei here and get suited up'

"Right on my way"

Shinji turned the car toward the lift which lead to the medical wing, from there he would go on foot…once Rei was safe.

**A/N here's chapter 3 for you…wouldn't be bond with out a chase now would it. And don't ask why I had Shinji use the Bond line, just felt like it.**

**Merry Christmas**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Anything Copyrighted isn't owned by me but their respective owners. I don't own squat and am not making any money from this so don't sue me please**

**A/N – I know the car chase in the last chapter wasn't exactly very exciting, I'm not very good at writing them. I'm almost halfway done with the next chapters of Live Once Live Again and Combat Evolved take 2, so be watching for those. Also I'll be adding another character at the end of this chapter who is also made of Awesomeness and win, and how!**

**Live Once Live Again**

**Chapter 4**

With A Vengeance

After insuring Rei was handed off to Nerv personnel Shinji headed to Evangelion Unit 01. After donning his plug suit he boarded the Eva and began activation. Misato's voice came over the radio.

"Shinji were going to send you up, grab a rifle and prepare for combat"

"Roger"

Eva 01 shot toward the surface on its magnetic lift and slammed to a stop inside one of the hollowed out buildings designed to disguise an arriving Evangelion. The doors opened and Shinji stepped Eva 01 out into the street, the 40 meter Eva dwarfing everything except the skyscrapers around it. The building in front of it opened revealing a single Pallet Rifle. Misato's image appeared on his left monitor.

"Shinji the Angel is at point 23 beta, prepare to engage, just unfold your AT Field and let it have it"

The teen nodded and readied himself. The angel itself looked like a purple tape worm increased to 60 meters in length. The angel stopped once inside the city and reared up like a cobra and unfolded 2 energy whips, each as long as its whole body. As Shinji watched it he noticed several automated weapons towers in close proximity to the angel. He also took note of all of the buildings around it, he keyed into the comm. System.

"Misato, any chance those weapon towers could give me some cover for a moment"

"Why"

"I want to get closer but I don't want it to see me yet, I have a plan"

Misato sighed.

"Just neutralize its AT Field and fire already"

"I can't just attack full on the front, its ready for that. But if you draw its attention I can get right on top of it and empty my clip point blank. If it doesn't fall then, then the Eva's weapons are useless anyway and I'll got for the Prog knife"

Misato gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alright damn it; just be glad the commander isn't here"

Shinji began to move as best he could from building to building, staying out of the angel's sight as it went to work on the weapons towers that were firing on it.

"You should be, a bastard or not he'd agree with me, ok I'm in position"

Misato held any response she may have had as Shinji went to work. Just as the angel finished off one of the towers he sprang out, almost immediately behind it. As he approached he spread his AT Field to neutralize the angels and jumped. As he came down he rammed the butt of the riffle into the angels head, knocking it down. He then brought the weapon around and unloaded the full clip into its back leaving a gore filled hole in its back.

The rifle now empty and the angel starting to rise up, he used it as an impromptu club and slammed it into the messy hole, spraying the Eva with the Angels blood. Next he slammed it into one of the angel's "Arms", breaking it off and taking the energy whip with it. The impact also flipped the angel onto its back and exposed its vulnerable core. Not missing a beat Shinji lined the rifle up and slammed it into the angels face, breaking the weapon in half.

Now down a weapon he pulled the Prog knife and lunged it at the core, going for a quick kill. The angel seeing this lunged its remaining whip at the Eva, scourging through the side chest just as the knife came down. Both sat silently for a moment, until the angels whip de-activated. Shinji gently let go of the knife and allowed the Eva's arm to hang limp, trying to stave off the phantom pain. He studied the angel for a moment and then picked up the broken rifle, the barrel only hanging to the back by a bit.

"Always knew those golf lessons would be handy"

Misato just sighed as the rest of the bridge crew made ready fro the Eva's return to the cages. Misato walked off the bridge and headed for the cages, obviously not in a good mood, but Shinji wasn't the target, his idea had worked almost flawlessly. At the end of the battle the Magi had picked up 2 teens outside the shelters.

Both were from Shinji's school.

Both were in for it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei Ayanami's eyes blinked opened. She remembered the call about the impending angel; she remembered going to warn the 3rd child, then nothing till now. Why was she back in the hospital, had they been hit by one of the angel's attacks? She rolled over a bit, there in the chair next to the bed sat the 3rd child, book in hand. He looked up when he noticed her looking at him.

"I see your awake, good thing, thought we might have lost you there for a bit. Glad to see no serious damage"

She nodded.

"What happened?"

Shinji sat back and placed his book in his lap.

"When you came to warn me about the incoming angel we were attacked by 2 helicopters. You were knocked out so I placed you in my car and got you here as quick as I could"

Rei nodded.

"Were the attackers apprehended?"

"No, they gave chase and Nerv shot them down"

Rei nodded, when she didn't say anything for a few moments Shinji continued.

"I've also been asked to tell you that you're being relocated"

This statement got Rei's attention.

"Why, my current dwelling is sufficient"

"Your current dwelling is no longer standing"

Rei gave him a questioning look, Shinji continued.

"In the battle I used my rifle as a club and knocked one of the angel's arms off, it landed in your building and flattened it. You've been assigned to live with myself and Captain Katsuragi; Section 2 will have an easier time protecting us this way should another attempt be made. Section 2 is still trying to determine which of us the target was"

"It is likely it was both of us"

Shinji nodded.

"True, but they need more information. Now that you're up you'll be released tomorrow morning with strict doctor's orders to rest for at least 2 days. And I am under Misato's orders to make sure you do"

Rei nodded a bit.

"I understand"

Shinji gave Rei a smile and reached out and ruffled her hair, careful not to touch the small cut she had suffered in the attack.

"You've been through a lot in the last day, get some more rest, I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up"

Rei nodded, Shinji got up to leave when Rei's voice stopped him.

"Pilot Ikari"

Shinji turned to the young woman.

"You can call me Shinji if you want Rei"

"Very well, Shinji, thank you"

"Your welcome, now get some rest, I'll see you in the morning"

The teen 00 turned and left, Rei laid back, why had she thanked him. The only person she had ever thanked before was the commander, why had she done so now?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James Bond sat back in a pool chair at a Hong Kong resort, his assignment complete. He had flawlessly gathered the info M had wanted and escaped with no witnesses. After delivering the info to an MI6 currier he was told to just wait for orders. So it didn't really surprise him when a shadow covered up his place poolside. What did surprise him when he looked up was that M herself had come.

"Good afternoon M, come to enjoy the sun"

"Hardly 007, I hope you're ready for your new assignment"

M looked around then turned back to Bond.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere less accessible to others ears"

"Of course"

Bond gathered his things poolside and followed M back to a waiting car. Once inside and on their way she filled him in.

"Yesterday afternoon at 3pm Japan time a helicopter armed with air to ground rockets attempted to kill 009 and the first child Rei Ayanami, it is still unknown weather 009 or the first child were the target, perhaps both. In light of this Nerv's supreme commander has reorganized the entirety of their Section 2 security. You are to be inserted into Nerv as their new security chief, transferred in from the London branch. Thankfully the command staff and personnel of our branch are loyal to the crown and not Nerv itself. You will fly back to London tonight and report to the Nerv command when you arrive, the following day you will depart for Tokyo 3. Reports we have indicate the American government will also be sending a man in as well; you will make contact with him as he will be expecting you and coordinate with him and 009"

M handed bond a file on the American being sent to Nerv as the new 2nd in command of Section 2.

"According to this he's a detective with the New York City Police Department, highly decorated but also has a lot of reports filed against him. Has experience handling terrorists while on the job, is divorced with his ex-wife living in Los Angeles. He has 2 children and is a chin smoker. Sounds normal enough"

"Yes but he's the best for this job as he is the least susceptible. He will be shipped over with Evangelion unit 02 in 2 weeks"

Bond nodded.

"So were to follow 009's original orders"

"Correct, observe and report, intervene if necessary. Also Q wanted me to pass on that he's happy the car was returned, even though it wasn't in overall well condition"

Bond shrugged.

"Comes with the job, I assume Q will send the normal goodies"

"You will receive a package and vehicle after your arrival in Japan. You will be picked up by Misato Katsuragi, 009 reports that she is relatively trust worthy and dedicated to the job. So far her only intention is to terminate the angels with extreme prejudice"

Bond nodded; with the meeting over he was dropped off at the hotel to gather his things. He flew back to England that night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato sat in Ritsuko's office looking over the profiles of the new Section 2 leadership being brought in after they utterly failed to protect Shinji and Rei from attempted assassination by helicopter. She looked over to her friend who was looking over the data from the last few Sync tests.

"When are they suppose to arrive"

"Most of the new personnel are already here, however you're to pick up the new Section 2 chief tomorrow from the airport and the new 2nd in command will arrive with the 2nd child"

Misato sighed.

"Well this should be the last time I have to ask Shinji for a ride, my car will be done Tuesday"

Ritsuko looked up from her computer and over at her friend.

"Did Shinji pick up Rei this morning?"

"Yeah, he was going to take her shopping for school uniforms today then strait home to rest"

Ritsuko nodded.

"Shouldn't be too much stress on Rei, as long as she rests. I have to log this personnel change, what's the new Section 2 Security Chief's name again"

Misato looked back at the folder in her hand.

"Nerv London has him listed as James Bond"

"Ok, what about the new Assistant Security Chief"

"His name's……."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuka stood on the deck of the UN carrier Over the Rainbow as a Chinook helicopter touched down on the foredeck; apparently Nerv was having security problems and were sending new personnel to the Japan base to replace incompetent security. The guy arriving was an American and the new Assistant Security Chief. Kaji stood with her as the man departed the chopper and approached the two. He had a 5oclock shadow from hell and was dressed in a simple shirt and pants with a blue jean jacket and normal shoes. He didn't look at all as Kaji expected; Asuka on the other hand liked the rough look and approached the man first.

"Hi, I'm Asuka Langley Soryu the Second child and pilot of unit 02; you're the new Assistant of security right"

The man, who appeared to be roughly 50 or so nodded.

"Yeah that's right"

Before Asuka could continue Kaji approached and extended his hand.

"Ryoji Kaji, Nerv Intelligence. I'll be your liaison until we arrive. I didn't catch your name"

The man looked to Asuka, who was acting like a school girl, and then back to the agent.

"Name's John McClain"

**A/N didn't see that one did you and you can't argue that McClain isn't made of Awesomeness and Win. honestly the clues i gave in the chapter and the chapter title should have given it away. Actually it was a friend who convinced me of the Awesomeness of having McClain and Bond around at the same time, Gendo is so screwed! No one Dies Harder than John McClain! Yippee-ki-yay**


	6. Chapter 5 Bond, James Bond!

**Disclaimer – Anything Copyrighted isn't owned by me but their respective owners. I don't own squat and am not making any money from this so don't sue me please**

**A/N – ITS ALIVE! Lol. I loved everyone's reactions to John McClain being introduced as a secondary character. I just wanted someone to add to up the excitement. And though I would love to do it, I can't think of a way for him to kill an angel with a car, though his famous line will be used during something awesome with in the next chapters.**

**Live Once Live Again**

**Chapter 5**

Bond…James Bond

The last time Misato had been to Tokyo 2 International Airport was when she had flown from Germany to assume the role of Nerv's operations director. Now here she sat with Shinji waiting on the new Nerv Chief Security. Apparently Shinji had known the guy before he joined Nerv 2 years ago; he had worked for the Children's Welfare Agency and had handled his case after his guardian had died. At least that was the story Nerv London and MI6 had cooked up, an excuse for the two to know each other.

They sat in the receiving area awaiting his plane; it was already 30 mins late when Shinji noticed a group of passengers fresh off of a plane. Walking in the middle of the group was a man dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt, comfortable fitting dress shoes and a black over jacket unbuttoned in the front and no tie. He carried a simple suitcase in one hand, probably with only enough cloths for 3 days.

He noticed Shinji as he stood and walked over to him. Both knew they were to act as though this was the first time they had seen each other in almost 2 years. Shinji approached Bond and shook his hand. Misato stood and walked over to the two.

"Glad you could make it James; I was kind of surprised when they told me you were taking over as head of security"

"I have some experience in that field, so who this with you, girlfriend"

"No, this is Captain Misato Katsuragi, our Operations Director"

Bond shook Misato's hand, no point trying to put moves on her till he knew how receptive she would be.

"Misato Katsuragi"

"Bond…James Bond"

Misato nodded.

"I look forward to working with you"

Bond turned back to Shinji.

"So, any idea where Nerv will be placing me"

The teen 00 nodded as the group headed for Shinji's BMW.

"Yeah, your flat is two doors down from ours"

"I'm surprised you don't have your own"

"Misato offered, plus at the time I didn't know anything about this place or how long I was staying. And with the 1st child staying with us now it helps ease security strains"

Bond nodded.

"My car should be shipped over by tomorrow, and a mutual friend of ours is sending some things over for you"

Shinji gave a quick nod, knowing exactly what bond meant.

* * *

Shinji had shown James to his new apartment 2 doors down from Misato and barely made it to school for his last 2 classes. There wasn't much to do that day, no excitement. Whoever had arranged the helicopter attack had apparently expected it to work the first time.

The next day Bond was on the job running up new security procedures with the staff attempting to insure safety for personnel. Such things would normally make his job much harder. However, due to the fact that he was the one writing the procedures and schedules he knew how to get around them with no problem.

The two boys from Shinji's class, Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, had apologized to Shinji for their behavior that day as he was leaving with Rei. Shinji had apologized to the pair since the helicopters had been after them. Nerv still had little to no evidence who exactly had sent them, though Gendo had a few ideas.

* * *

The following week Bond and Shinji sent their most detailed report to MI6 about the new security procedures and what information they could gather on the threat the angels posed. Naturally the report was given from Shinji's car on their way to the shipping company to retriever Bonds that had been shipped over. Bond gave the opening of the report.

"From what we've been able to gather thus far there will be 12 of these things. The one I engaged 2 weeks ago is listed as the 3rd. I've not been able to find out what happened to the first and second."

Shinji nodded agreement.

"I've not been able to find out much about the first 2 either, all I know for certain is that Nerv believes that the remainder will be far more powerful than the last one. We've sent along what data we can on the Evangelion defense system. They insist that only another field can neutralize another but there must be some way"

On the monitor in the dash M nodded.

"**Agreed, it is inconceivable that Nerv would admit there were other ways as it would render then obsolete. All one would need do is neutralize the field and then apply N2 weaponry till destruction. I'll pass this data on to the science division and see what they can come up with. Excellent work both of you. To where are you heading now?"**

Bond answered as Shinji drove.

"Off to the shipping yard then to the airfield, were catching a flight out to the carrier transporting the other unit. As I understand it we'll be meeting our American collogue there as well"

"**That's correct. Also there is a Nerv intelligence agent aboard named Ryoji Kaji. I believe you've heard of him 007"**

Bond sat back in his seat a bit, his expression one of mild discomfort.

"Unfortunately, does intelligence believe this will be an issue?"

"**Not at this time as he is supposedly working for the UN. In reality he is a JSSDF plant. However should he show any appearance of interfering with your work, eliminate him**. **Also you should know, he at one time carried out a prolonged relation with the Operations Director."**

Shinji nodded.

"That could be useful later on. Acknowledged M, any other outstanding concerns we should have?"

"**Not at this time. I advise caution however. This is a dangerous game and even one slip could spell disaster. Good day to you both"**

As the screen reset into its position inside of the dash Shinji turned to Bond.

"So what is the story behind you and this Agent Kaji. I take it you've run into him before?"

Bond shook his head.

"I've only known him by reputation. He tends to play both sides of the card when it comes to work.

Shinji was silent for a moment.

"Well you know what they say about all work and no play."

Bond gave a small smirk, the boy was getting better. A few years ago that comment with its double meaning would have gone right over his head. Now not only did he catch them, he was returning them.

"True, he also doesn't have any loyalties to truly speak of. The tries to play cool and sophisticated but comes of as a bit of a snob with delusions of grandeur"

Shinji smirked.

"So he tries to be you and fails badly at it."

Bond chuckled a little.

"Yes I suppose you could say that. I hope you swept your room as usual?"

Shinji nodded.

"Every day, though I've never found anything IN the room. The rest o the apartment however is packed with them. Every time I find one and remove it another shows up. I'm starting to think their either built into the place or Katsuragi is planting them."

Bond considered this for a moment.

"We should assume both for now, at least until we have evidence."

Shinji nodded.

"Katsuragi seems like the decent sort but we both know those are the most dangerous."

Shinji pulled into the shipping yard and stopped. Bond climbed out of the passenger side.

"we have an hour till the flight leaves, I'll meet you at the airfield after you pick up Katsuragi. Be sure to keep your gun on you for this trip. We may need to remove Kaji sooner if he becomes a hazard."

Shinji nodded and patted under his left arm slightly. Bond turned and walked toward the main office as Shinji pulled out. Misato's car had been repaired but there was no since in not carpooling since they were going to the same place.

A/N yeah I know your disappointed this was short but I wanted to release something to let you know this wasn't dead. NONE of my posted fics are dead, only on delay.


End file.
